Baffled Waffles
by HwynLOTRchica
Summary: This is a story about a mixup...a switchup between a 17 yr old boy and Legolas the elf. When a freak accident leaves them switched, William has to deal with Middle Earth, and Legolas is stuck with a elf-loving teen. R & R!


Baffled Waffles

It was a bright morning and the thick fog lifted early as the sun. Yet the company slept soundly, their fear of the dark powers finding them was gone, and the magic of the peace of Lothlorien had not yet left them. All were dreaming deeply of the fancies of their heart, and none realized the strange occurrences that had happened that night and the calamities that would soon befall. One among them awoke, startled, dripping in a cold sweat and screamed. 

------------

            She rubbed her head, wincing in pain at its tenderness, not believing the force that had just thrown her across the Maryknoll computer lab. She frantically looked around for William, for HE was the one who had gotten shocked, yet the smoke had not yet cleared. She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened to set off the explosion. She had only been showing William a LOTR site with Legolas featured on it, and she had been trying to keep her cool as he ran a hand up her leg. Next he had tried to turn off the monitor, just to annoy her and BANG! He had gotten shocked and sparks had flown in a blast which had sent her soaring. She had not seen what had happened to Will, and her heart suddenly jumped, scared for him. She made her way to him, the air thick with the smell of something burning. She saw his body lying beneath a chair that had broken, and rushed to his side, a cry escaping her lips. Again she wondered how a simple touch of the monitor could have done this. Her eyes tearing from the painful smoke, she turned him onto his back, and fell back. She was staring into the angelic features of the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas.

---------

            Gimli awoke first, the frightened cry had been nearly in his ear. He turned and looked upon the one who had screamed, and yelled himself. Drawing his battle axe and raising it at the long haired man who sat before him, he threatened gruffly, "Who are you? Where is Legolas?"

            William who was scared, baffled, and to some extent amused looked back wide eyed and asked, "What the hell am I doing here?" 

            The rest of the company, were now awake, and all weapons were drawn and threatened William. Yet he could only smile and chuckle. "State who you are and what you have done with our companion," Aragorn calmly stated, though his hand would be quick to disembowel the foreigner if any wrong move was made. Still smiling, William drew himself up to full height, amusedly going along with this "game". 

            "I am William, of Hawaii Kai, and I am sorry but I do not know what has happened to you companion."

            Gimli huffed and growled in discontent. "Ha-wee-kay…where in Durin's name is that?"

            "And it appears you HAVE done something with our companion, since He is not here anymore, and YOU are!" Boromir threatened, and moved in, his sword inches from William's neck. "This is some foul magic of Sauruman, this man is not to be trusted!"

            William stifled his snicker, and put his hand out to push away the sword. "Look, there is some misunderstanding…Now if you'll let me be on my way, I might be able to figure this thing out…" He pushed through some Halflings and started to walk away, confused though curious, muttering under his breath. Aragorn was in front of him though, before he could take another step.

            "I am sorry. Until we know where Legolas is, or have him returned to us, you may not leave."

            Will walked around him and continued on his way, "Last time I checked, I was my own person and could do as I pleased."

            Aragorn again barred his way, and this time, Gimli joined him. "Well last time I checked, Legolas was here and we had no servant of the Dark Lord on our hands," the dwarf snarled. 

            "Again, you must stay, or we will have to bind you," Strider said with a bit more force. 

            "Whatever," William, getting a bit irritated himself, shoved past them, and when he heard them trying to follow him, he broke into a run. All of a sudden he was thrown to the ground as Boromir jumped on him. William cried out in pain, Boromir was no ballet dancer. As soon as they hit the ground Aragorn rushed over and bound Will's hands. He struggled, but with no avail against two strong men and an angry dwarf.


End file.
